


Always Dying

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Series: terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Drabble, Short, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus:An AU Where...Marinette fakes her death every time she needs to sneak away and become Ladybug





	Always Dying

**Author's Note:**

> @terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus on tumblr is the inspiration for this series

That had gotten really old, really fast.

Alya let out a sigh as Marinette let out an unholy shriek from a few blocks away. How had she managed to  _die_  at every. Single. Attack.

The first time it happened, Alya had almost broke down in the middle of the street, but had forced herself to wait, first she had to get to safety.

When Marinette had reappeared after the Miraculous Cure, Alya did break down, in relief, anger, awe, confusion.

It became a regular thing, Marinette would always somehow wind up face-to-face with an akuma, die, Ladybug and Chat Noir would appear, everything would be fixed, and Alya would just sigh and send Marinette glares that would kill her again.

Alya wasn’t sure when it started to piece together. The timing of Marinette’s death and Ladybug’s arrival, the location in which they both happened, fact that Alya had never actually seen Marinette’s body (god forbid, she’d have nightmares for months).

The one time Alya actually kept an eye on Marinette, the reporter had been less than shocked when she saw the girl wait for a crash, scream, and then transform. Somewhere in her mind, “ _I told you so”_  was ringing out like a song.

Alya never confronted Marinette about it. She’d been annoyed, yes, but actually saying something? She wasn’t so sure.

When Marinette found Alya after the latest akuma attack, Alya had been shaking with rage, and when Marinette asked why, Alya lied, very quietly, “I saw your body.”

Marinette looked guilty, why wouldn’t she? But there was also confusion.

“A-are you sure?” Marinette had stuttered.

Alya glared, “Of course not! How could I see your body if you were fifty feet in the air fighting an akuma?”

Marinette had paled, if that was possible. She tried to stutter out excuses, but Alya was fed up. 

“Oh come  _on,_  Marinette! Give it a rest! Do you know how many times you scared the living shit out of me? The first time you did that I nearly collapsed in the middle of the street! I know you were fine but I had nightmares for a week! You can’t keep doing this! If not for my feelings, then for my sanity.”

Marinette never faked her death again after that, Alya helped her come up with excuses, escape, she carried extra cookies with her.

Then the fox necklace came.

Alya had worn a devious grin for the entire day, and when an akuma came she’d stood in an alley,

and screamed bloody murder.

She never regretted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t write for shit I’m sorry


End file.
